Love me
by Shaye13
Summary: Amu is broken in more ways than one. She has struggled for so long, Every thing has changed for her. She's so troublesome and suicidal can Ikuto help? Amuto sorry hated my last description.
1. Prologue

** I do not own shugo chara characters but I do own the story line so please do not use without permission Please review**

* * *

Prologue

Here I, Amu Kahagi 16 years old, stand ready to accept my fate that I have decided, not _them_._ I'm_ doing this because _I_ believe its the only way to end this god forsaken life. My arm making a puddle of blood in the soft, white, carpet. Shattered glass digging in to my feet as I step closer to the broken window feeling the warm blood trickle down my arm pain slapping me across the face every time I even move. I looked across the blue ocean lining with the beautiful orange and red sky perfect color to match my dripping arm, I looked down to see a crowd of people begin to form around the recently fall in glass covering the pavement Smiling to myself thinking how it will all be over soon, all the pain and agony. I leaned forward as though I had wings and was fixing to take off jumping from the 11th story further than I thought I would, but still heading for pavement I couldn't control the way I spun and tumbled. That's when a sudden strong wind blew me right at a tree I hit it with an ear screeching crack coming both from me as I felt an immense amount of pain all over my body and the tree branch as it took me down on the concrete rolling in agony going straight into the ocean not paying attention where I was an undertow took me deep into the ocean. Blood coloring the water a crimson red as I sunk deeper getting swallowed by darkness right, as I was about to float back up, I felt a sharp pain taking over the rest of in my body coming from my left leg. I was being dragged down further _so this is how I die, _I smiled.

* * *

**This is only a prologue but I still I apologize for how short it is and this is also my first story on here so I'm sorry if you don't like it tell me what you think by reviewing **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own shugo chara characters or Public's but I do own the story line so please do not use without permission Please review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**'Amu'**

I knew the moment I felt the pressure on my left leg go away something was wrong. I saw blood com up from underneath me this time when a black figure came up and quickly got me to the surface. We climbed out of the water on to the concrete I had rolled off of almost 1 minute ago. Wheezing for air and screaming because of all my pain not knowing how much long I could survive with all her blood lost. The last thing I heard were sirens and The last thing I saw was the black suited man take off his scuba mask and goggles before she lost conciousness.

**'Ikuto'**

I didn't know what think about this girl. I had seen her fall and get sucked into the ocean. When I saw all the blood and the shark swimming right towards her, I swum as fast as I could, the shark had gotten her leg but I was able to stab it before it tore it off. I dragged her back to the surface and immediately yelled at some to call the ambulance. I, Ikuto Tsukiyoma 16 years old, have never seen a girl like this before but of course I just moved here yesterday for the start of spring break and will be attending Yohato high. Lucky for this girl I have always loved scuba diving.

**'Amu'**

My eyes shot open I could hear a heart monitor beeping and all I could see for a moment were lights. That's when he came in vision the guy who save me. I sat up fast my head immediately disagreeing with me pulling me down to the pillow leaving my eyes focused on him he only smiled "Hi, My name is Ikuto Tsukiyoma I'm 16 years old and I saved your life." I only glared at him he looked at me curiously with a dash of sadness "I know, I know nothing of you, But why did you try to commit suicide?" I looked away not caring about the pain my actions caused "Because of _them_." I looked as though just the word 'them' could kill me. I didn't want to believe it but it was the truth it wasn't because I wanted to, it was because of 'them'.

**'Ikuto'**

This girl was crazy yet amazing to be able to survive a 11 story jump. "So whats your name?" "Amu Kahagi, 16, attending Yohato high. Now will you please go?" I was astonished at how scared, sad, angry, and cruel she sounded "I-Is that any way to speak to the person who saved-" he was cut off by the angry voice in the bed "I didn't ask you to save me, I mean I tried to commit suicide now please GO!" I got up and walk toward the door before leaving I said " See you at school." I felt her eyes widened " What, the doctor said you should be able to walk by the end of spring break." and with that I left.

**'Amu'**

The next day was silent not that I expected someone to come see me all of her family were gone and I have no friends. I could almost remember my mother who left me with 1,000 dollars to survive before leaving with that pig of a rich man when I was only 10. My father had long abandoned me and my mother. Wanting an education but not wanting to go into foster care I found a place where as long as I payed the rent I could live without an adult and so I continued my education. Luckily the people who took me in felt as though I was their own daughter and let me stay their for free in till I was 14 and they died in a car accident old enough to get a job and tall enough to look 18 I got a fake I.D., a job at Publics, and rented a room in a motel. But at school things only worsened noticing how poor my clothes were cause I needed to save my money for important things they made fun of me calling her ugly and poor, soon verbal got physical, I couldn't take it anymore I had stood up for myself, I was instantly smacked and scratch by three different people. Not knowing my strength I hit them back but my hit sent them flying, That's when they started calling me Hulk and super freak. It still goes on, but I wont let that deprive me of my education.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please review, follow, favorite thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any shuga chara characters, publics or The Hulk. Also I'm sorry for the short chapters I promise the next on will be long.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**'Amu'**

It's not like I expected them to breakdown and cry or to see if I was alright, but to continue hitting me and coloring me black and blue with ought caring for my broken arm or bandage leg is too cruel. I didn't want to fight back in case I brought back Hulk and super freak so I took the hits that were adding to the intense pain I was in. I didn't have the money with all my medical bills to bring lunch money so they were kicking my crumpled body that was doing the armadillo on the ground for money I didn't have. I heard a voice thinking more were here in till it became clear to me what this voice was saying " Yo girls, what do you think you are doing?" It was _him_ the boy who had saved me, he was going to save me again and I would owe him more. When the girls stopped kicking to look at him I saw he was wearing the black school shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned he had a black cross necklace on with black pants and dress shoes everything looked good on him with his pale milky skin and blue hair the was short till you got his bang that covered his eyes and half of his cheek " Yuki? Is that you?why are you kicking that girl?" Yuki Soku head of the cheerleaders, and most popular girl in the school "Cuz' I didn't know today was the day you transferred how are you?" she says it like she wasn't just kicking me "Don't avoid the question why were you kicking her?" she looked at me with disgust and kicked me again "She came out of no where and attacked me." the other two nodded like they wanted to tell the truth but just looked at me with sorrow in their eyes "Then tell a teacher don't beat her half to death!" "She's fine she a super freak and if she truly wanted me to stop she could have went hulk, anyway it's lunch time I've got to go." she said walking off the other two girls following behind.

**'Ikuto'**

"What happened?" he put out his hand for me to grab but I ignored it "Exactly what she said." He look at me suspiciously "No, I want the truth." I turned around to head to the cafeteria "That's the truth if I don't want to 'attack them' again." and walked away. I sat where I always sit, at the corner of the very last table by myself no one ever even gave my table a first look let alone a second look. Today was the first day in 6 years someone willingly sat with me and it was the man I owed for saving me twice "What do you want from me? Just tell me what I can do to come out of debt to you?" "Kiss me." he looked half serious but also like he was joking I could feel my face warming up and I could tell I'd turned cherry red "Are you serious?" all of a sudden all signs of joking were gone "Yes, it's the least you can do for someone who saved you twice" embarrassment filled me to the brim I stood up "Fine but it won't be here, follow me to the roof." he got up and followed me.

**'Yuki'**

I couldn't stand it how could he sit with that bitch he might be my cousin but only by marriage I really like him and now that ugly whore thinks she can have him, never that's why I'm following them to where ever there going now. What does she have that I don't have I'm 18 the same height as her she's a C cup I'm a D cup she has brown eyes that are almost black mine are a beautiful hazelnut brown I have shoulder length black hair she has brown hair that goes down to her back were both look very skinny but I'm probably skinnier than her because I'm better than her in every way. When I got to the door they went into I was surprised to find it was the roof. When I walked out I almost screamed at the sight of him kissing her.

**'Ikuto'**

I couldn't believe she actually agreed "Are sure you want to do this?" The look on her face already told him the answer "No, but it's the only way to get you to drop my debt." she said taking a step back when I took a step forward now in a corner she trembled a little but I couldn't stop I took another step forward and leaned forward the moment are lips locked I knew I really liked this girl. I stood back up "You're debts been dropped." She looked at me "Today has been the first day in 6 years that I've talked at school even to the teachers and that was my first kiss." my eyes widened. That's when the school speakers came on "Please every one report to the cafeteria this instant.".


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this is still pretty short I hope you like it please review. Also I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**'Yuki'**

I wouldn't let that whore get away with this so I'll let everyone know she's just that a whore. When I was sure they were all there I gave my servants the signal to turn off the light and put the picture I took up but they hesitated so I gave them the signal again with an annoyed look this time and they got to it immediately knowing I have power feels so good, I love it when the rush of being better than someone floods me that's the only reason I keep these people around. . When the picture came up the look on her face was priceless but the look on his was scary. the picture was of them kissing an arrow pointing at him saying actor and one pointing at her saying whore.

**'Amu'**

I knew he was nothing more than some jerk in on some joke to get me, to think I let him have my first kiss. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me, pointing at me, whispering, and laughing I ran but they all followed throwing things at me like I wasn't even human. I finally made it to the roof I ran and hit the gate blocking me from the edge, my gate to another hell, but any hell is better than this one. Trying to get it to break, the all stopped talking, pointing, laughing, even throwing when they realized what I was trying to do some asked 'should we stop her' as if not knowing if they wanted me dead or not. This made me try even harder to break it. When he came up I tried even harder ' Watch out she's going hulk' and ' Super freak is back' started flying through the crowd but not many people laughed. My 5th hit to the gate is when the teachers stepped in and tried stopping me. Right as they were fixing to grab me it broke and my only thought as everyone screamed and gasped at me falling was 'finally' that's when I heard him.

"AMU!" All I could see was blue hair I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the other pushing off the side of the building we flew right at a tree. With a swift motion he landed like a cat into the tree I almost couldn't believe it. "Why? Why do you keep saving me when I obviously want to die?" I was tired but I couldn't figure out why "Because I thi-" and that's when I blacked out.

When I woke up I kept my eyes closed in till I was sure I was alone, going to rub my face I realized I was in restraints. My eyes opened like I was shot by a gun, fear ran through me, then a speaker came on "In till we are completely sure you are not going to try to commit suicide again, you will be staying at this psychology center taking therapy curtsy of your school." all they wanted to do was get rid of me is what I thought first, then I heard the door open. A quite exhausted and angry man walked in followed by the principal of my school and three other people who are in my class. Great I can't even get a break in the psych ward, while I was looking at the 4 other people who came in I didn't realize the angry man was standing beside me in till I looked up and tried to jump because he startled me but that's hard to do in restraint's. "Amu, what were you thinking?" it took me a moment to process who it was "Ikuto?" "Amu, what were you thinking?" "I was thinking no one is trustworthy, everyone else maybe able to live in a world where judged on your clothes and money and not your personality but I can't, I can't put my faith into anyone in less I want them to crush me into pieces, so for now and forever I don't need so-called 'friends' and 'family', especially ones like you who steal people first kiss just to make them look like whores, that Ikuto is what I was thinking." everyone just stared at me with wide eyes not being able to move I looked at them quite a bit of anger and said "If I could move I would be walking away now.".

**'Ikuto'**

I stood there wide-eyed wondering how to respond, She just looked at the door and then I came back to earth "Well you're not going anywhere in till were all sure you want to try to commit suicide again." it came out a little than I wanted it to "There going to keep me in these restraint in till then?" "No when they feel it's safe to let you out they'll let you out." she had this quite annoyed face on but I stepped aside for the teacher to tell her what he needed to say " Hello Amu, the school got a call from the hotel you stay in and they said you can return now that your apartment window has been fixed and you may return when you leave here today, but these girls will be staying with in till we think you won't hurt yourself at home." the annoyed look got angry "WHAT, NOW I CAN'T DECIDE WHO I LET IN MY HOUSE?" "In your state, legally no, not in till you pass the test they'll give you when your ready, but look at the bright side your going home today, and you don't have to return to school in till next Monday."

**'Amu'**

I would have kept yelling if the warden hadn't walked in "We will release her as soon as she calms down." Ikuto looked at the warden quickly to say "Thank you." then Ikuto looked back at me with a little worry almost as if he actually cared about what would happen to me if I got out of here now, my teacher had started again "Also you'll becoming back here 3 times a week it doesn't matter what time or day as long as you show up, if you don't they'll put you back in here in till your treatment is over." I couldn't believe what he was saying "Do I have no control over my life anymore?" Ikuto looked at me as they were heading towards the door "Before we go, you should also know I will also be living with you." I almost died " Now the 'actor' get's to invade my personal spac-" they started pumping medicine in me that had made go to sleep again. I woke up in my bed for the first time 10 days.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the short chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I a'm so sorry for the late post I just recently moved and got internet again and can't post things in till 12 am I do not own Shugo Chara, The Hulk, or Publics but I do own the plot so please do not use with out permissionA/N: I a'm so sorry for the late post i just recently moved and got internet again and can't post things in till 12 am I do not own Shugo Chara, The Hulk, or Publics but I do own the plot so please do not use with out permission **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**'Amu'**

I stood in my shower that was made of black marble rinsing off my body getting ready to step out. I thought of the past 10 days, I grabbed my razor and made 10 new cuts I thought of this as preparing myself for todays pain, I let three tears fall, afraid that if anymore fell I would weaken and if any less came I would go insane, and wiped away anymore that may be there. Grabbing onto the wall to help me out of the shower because my legs were heavy from the medicine, sore from the shark bite, and because I was tired. I Grabbed a 20 napkins and 2 gauze rolls out of the personal fist aid drawer I keep in my bathroom, using 1 napkin precut to wipe up the blood and 1 napkin was put on each cut and bandaged quite tightly to stop the bleeding. After I finished bandaging my leg and cuts, I walked out of the bathroom forgetting there were 4 more people in the house now.

I Had made it to the kitchen when I saw him. He was frying some bacon and it looked like he was making blueberry muffins. Right as I was fixing to turn around and run to my room because I had no towel or clothes on I heard them "A-Amu what are you doing?" I whipped around to see some shocked faces looking at me and then I heard a sharp gasp behind me then something metal hit the floor "Oh my god." I'm guessing Ikuto whispered I don't know I was to busy running to my room.

**'Yaya'**

I was to in shock to move, no, not because she was naked, I'm a girl that didn't bother me, but because of the bruises and scars on her body. "Yaya, what just happened?" Utau was one of my best friends and so was Rima but she was usually silent "I don't know.". I looked at Utau and Rima, Rima was a little shocked but nothing more and Utau was sad at the scars she just saw.

**'Ikuto'**

My eye's were wide I couldn't stop looking where she was just standing, Her body was magnificent. Lushes, creamy skin, with red, perky, nipples like strawberry's my face heated up when I realized what I was thinking. I looked at the girls sending them a silent message they immediately got it and turned to walk away. "The smartest thing for you to do is never tell this to anyone or say anything about it around her." the short blonde hair girl had said with a tone that was like if-you-don't-listen-to-me-about-this-I-will-hurt-y ou and a glare that could kill, she turned around as if that didn't happen and caught up with her friends. I turned around to the ready bacon and tried to forget the image of her but when I thought of her again not only did I heat up I felt sad because of all the scars on her body. Then a shiver ran down my back, it was awfully cold in the apartment.

**'Amu'**

I couldn't believe what I just did, how could I possibly just forget that I had other people living with me. probably because I've never had anyone spend the night let alone live with me so to be extra careful I hung up papers reminding me of them. As I finished hanging up my notice there was a knock on the door. Now having on my black bra with purple straps and black partly see through panties with blue ruffles horizontally through it I yelled "Hold on." in the nicest way I can. After throwing on a black tank top with a white butterfly and swirl pattern and black stretchy shortly shorts with two white vertical lines on each side. When I was finished getting dressed I pulled my hair back and opened the door to show the three girls who are staying with me. I knew their names from where people around class yelled for them. "H-Hi Yaya." I said already feeling my cheeks heat up again, her's how ever didn't "Hey, Amu we just wanted to let you know were fine with seeing you naked and all but I don't think Ikuto is so if you ever ne-" my blush deepened "I-It w-was an accident" they looked at me a little confused "I kind of forgot all of you were here." she looked at me looking as though she was trying hard not to laugh "But it's just like having a friend over!" she said in between giggles I gave her a partially sad and partially angry look "I've frankly never had a 'sleep over' I'm surprised that's not noticeable with the fact I didn't bother putting a bed in the guest room." she looked at me with surprised and then just smiled "I guess your right, by the way would be okay if Utau, Rima and I slept in your bed tonight? We hate thunder and there's suppose to be a big storm on the way? Also it's really cold could you turn on the heater?" I looked at her deciding how to answer "Sure I don't mind if you all sleep with me tonight. But I can't turn off the air conditioner." she looked at me confused but still smiling I dreaded the upcoming question "Why?" she had asked it in a sing-song voice "C-Can I-I trust all of you?" all of their smiles dropped at once and they all grabbed the same hand as though they were the same people and said in union "OF COURSE!" it was more like a yell "Well you know those and bruises you all saw?" they nodded "and you noticed that you've become quite numb from staying here" they nodded again "well basically what I'm saying is it numbs my pain. If I turned on the heat I would probably be in immense pain." they all had a glazed sad look on now instead of there usual smiles "doesn't that cost a lot of money?" Rima had actually spoke to me for the first time "Hai, but I don't frankly care of expenses." Utau finally chipped in "What do you do for a living?" my cheeks blushed up "I sing and ... dance for a club." stammering over words, I hoped for it to be a good enough of an answer and that they would let it go, but it spiked their interest "What club?" "How much do you make?'' "What kind of dances?" they just kept throwing question left and right not giving me anytime to answer, luckily I was saved by the smell of bacon, blueberry muffins, and 4 rumbling stomachs.

**'Ikuto'**

I'd just finished putting everything out when all of them came out of the room "Took long enough I was getting lonely." Rima gave me an annoyed look while Yaya said "Sorry it's early and I'm tired." she stretched until I heard 3 cracks "Why are you up at 6 anyway?" "Force of habit I'm use to getting up this early on school days." "Also Utau forgot to turn off her phone's alarm." "I said I'm sorry." I let my sweat drop watching them argue while scratching the back of my head "What about you Kahagi-chan, why are you up so early?" she looked at me with a unreadable face "It's my routine, if I break my routine for even a day I'll become to lazy to keep doing it." I almost laughed but a shiver ran down my back again "Could you turn on the heater I'm frozen." Rima, Utau, and Yaya all gave me a death look but she just responded "I can't and that's all you need to know." I looked at the girl's who had sat next to me they only ate not bothering to look at me so I dropped the subject "Kahagi-chan, please sit down and eat." I said with a smile but she walked past me into the kitchen. She pulled out a bento box and a lot of ingredient's. "What are you doing?" She looked up from the rice she was frying "I have to leave for work soon so I'm making me some lunch." "Don't you work at public's?" "I use to but it didn't pay the bills." " So where do you work now?" "That's none of your business. Hey Rima will you drive me to work?" she pretty much just ignored me "Sure Amu." "You can't drive?'' "I can it's just I can't leave without someone with me.'' "Can me and Utau go to?" "OI, make plans for yourself!" "Oh come on Utau I know you want to go.'' "Fine." Amu just looked at them "Sure, you can go to."

**'Amu'**

Utau and Rima sat in the back while Yaya sat next to me I parked in my reserved place "Isn't this a strip club?" my face became red "Sort of." you could hear the shame in my voice "It's really the only way to pay the bills, you head inside just ask for Ami and tell her that your with me and they should send you to a VIP lounge I reserved for you." I got out of the car and walked in the door that say's 'EMPLOYEE'S ONLY'. I stood in front of the full length mirror in my dressing room applying make up to the last scar, looking at my body now it's almost as if I don't have any scars. This is a good thing because I'm wearing a silky black tube top, fish net panty hose, black jean shorty shorts, black finger less gloves, black high heel's that have straps making an X shape on my foot, even black make up, I looked gothic not like the usual happy-go-lucky looks they made me wear, even the songs they wanted me to write needed to be rock. I put my curled hair into a pony tail, leaving my bangs to cover one eye. I got in the cage and waited patiently as the locked the gate and hoisted me up I quickly put on my microphone/headphone set and grabbed on to the pole the curtains opened and the light shown on me "If I'm a bad person, you don't like me well, I guess I'll make my own way it's a circle, a mean cycle I can't excite you anymore" I only walked around the cage "What's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? Your not a judge but if your going to judge well, sentence me to another life" the music behind me had started out low then it got loud quickly at " Don't wanna hear your sad song. I Don't wanna feel your pain." I swung around the pole then like a monkey I climbed to the top and hung with my legs as I made myself hang up side down facing the people my tube top came down a bit stopping just before revealing my nipples "When you swear it's all my fault 'cause you know were not the same no, were not the same, oh, were not the same" I lifted myself back and turned myself around so my back was against the pole I let my hands go in front of my face blocking out my eye's while hold my self on the pole with one leg I put my other leg out to the side "Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood but I guess you can't accept that the change is good, it's good, it's good" they started lowering my cage I slid down the pole "Well, you treat me just like another stranger well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out" Before we reached the ground I took off my shoe's and now I was taking off my shorts the sexiest way I could, when I got them off people began giving money and lot's of it as usual I got on my knees and crawled to one guy the one who usual gives me 500 just for letting him put it in my shoe, I wanted to see what would happened if I let him put it in my bra. While crawling I calculated the amount of money I might get this club was really popular and there were around 700 men and I usually got around $7,000 by the end of the day but I might rake in more than usual. When I got to him I was already singing the last verse "You treat me just like another stranger well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out." He stuck what looked like $800 dollars down my bra. I got up and went back stage. After getting changed I left because today's shift was over I suspected them to be out waiting for me, but they weren't there I guess there still trying to get out. I sat , that's when I heard the three men.

**'Yaya'**

"I can't believe Amu's a stripper!" "Calm down Yaya." "She must be desperate to go into this profession, what would her parents say?" "YAYA CALM DOWN!" both girls looked at Rima "If you haven't noticed she's 16 lives by herself and has no family photo's, I think she may be an orphan." Yaya widened her eyes and Utau did the same "Now we should get going she must be waiting and we need to get home it's starting to get dark." Utau and Yaya agreed they got up and walked out the door suddenly a speeding truck flew by with what looked like 5 people in the back "OI, WATCH OUT YOU BAKA'S" we stepped around the corner to find nothing there but what seemed to be Amu's phone we had got her with 911 on the other end.

**'Amu'**

I tried to go back in but the door was locked. I yelled for somebody that maybe back there "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" when I turned a truck pulled up that's when I saw them tied and in the back of the truck sleeping. I whipped out my new phone and hit the emergency button immediately calling 911 but it was to late all I got in was a scream as they tied me up they grabbed my arm and held me to where I couldn't move and gave me a shot. Not only was I to afraid to use my strength because of how I'm treated but it also slipped my mind, they tape my mouth and through me in the back with the others and put a tarp over us but when they started the car I managed to kick the tarp off we passed Yaya, Rima, and Utau I tried to yell for them and reach for them but I was tied up and my mouth was taped over. I was scared but I wouldn't show it. After we rounded the corner they stopped and put the tarp back over but not before tying us all together making it hard to move. I let one tear escape and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again I a'm so sorry for the late post I just recently moved and got internet again and can't post things in till 12 am I do not own Shugo Chara, The Hulk, or Publics but I do own the plot so please do not use with out permission. Please review, follow, favorite.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi sorry if this chapter is to short for you, I do not own any Shugo Chara characters but I do own the story line so enjoy Review, Favorite, and Follow**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**'Amu'**

I woke up but kept my eye's closed, I was completely aware of my situation. I heard Ran, Miki, and Su, weeping and Dia trying to hush them but no one else. I slowly opened my eye's to see my clothes were gone all I had on was my plain black panties and black sports bra that hooks in the front with blue lining. One of my hands was handcuffed to the headboard while the other was cuffed to Miki same with my feet, Miki's other hand and foot was cuffed Su, who was cuffed to Ran, who was cuffed to Dia, who was cuffed to the other end of the bed frame. We were all skinny enough to fit on this one bed in what looked like a basement. My head was pounding I could barely manage to talk let alone move "W-What happened?" "These three men came out of know where behind stage and grabbed us they put clothes over our mouths before I fell asleep the said 'were out of clothes were going to have to use the shot' what did they mean by that?" Dia's voice was cracking like she was trying her hardest not to cry "They gave me a shot in my arm I guess that's what they meant. What are we going to do?" Miki looked at me "I don't know." she looked back at Su and began crying again then the door that led upstairs opened.

**'Yaya'**

We were running around everywhere it was only last night her and the others got kidnapped if it wasn't for the fact the police heard her scream and all the people who saw the truck we saw with 5 people in the back we wouldn't have any clue what happened or where she went. But besides us Ikuto looked like he was on cocaine when we gave him the call telling him what happened he didn't spend a single moment at home. The whole night he was out looking for her he got plenty of leads leading him to three people the same people the police found he even called one of his detective friends named Yoru. Utau had call her friends who were twins Il and El, they were a big help, they were friends with one of the other people who had gotten kidnapped, Dia. I called my friend Pepe we were a little to busy acting like kids to help though, we kept crying because we were scared for Amu and the others. The sheriff Kukai and Deputy Daichi were on the case the moment we reported it of course that was 24 hours after she got kidnapped because we couldn't report it any sooner. Rima even got her friend Kusukusu to help out and her boyfriend Nagihiko and his twin Nadeshiko and both of their friends Temari and Rhythm. We had gotten enough leads to bring us to a house. No one would let us in so we got a warrant which only took 2 hours because of how close this case was to being closed they had been gone for 26 hours and 30 minutes almost exactly when we got there. We burst in as fast as we could praying that nothing had happened.

**'Amu'**

I heard boots and two voices laughing they turned on a dim light to show I wasn't the only one in my underwear and bra "Hello ladies are you hungry?" he held out two trays of chicken and baked beans "Well it looks like your going to have to share, it also looks like were going to have to feed you." he said almost mockingly while giving a plate to the other guy. He walked over to me and sat beside me holding a piece of chicken to my mouth "Open up." I did as he said as I chewed he got closer to me probably thinking about sticking his tongue in my mouth the next time I opened it my food was ready to swallow but instead I looked at the only other person getting food right now, Dia, she opened her mouth to get her next piece he didn't stick his tongue in her mouth, but this guy looked a little nicer than my guy. Without swallowing I opened my mouth for the next piece, as I thought he lunged forward, but I spit my chicken his face before got to me. The girls looked at me with surprise but his face showed pure rage. He lifted his hand, balled it into a fist, and punched me in my chin you could hear my chin crack when they connected, I felt the bone rip out of my skin and then a scream filled the room, my only thought was 'my arms not even healed yet', "This bitch doesn't get food." he yelled while moving to feed Miki. Feeling glad he couldn't try to attack Miki like he did me because the distance was to great. I held back the tears that were starting to form blurring my vision the pain was worse than when I fell off the building they went upstairs. Everyone looked at me and Dia was crying her eyes "Amu, are you ok? Can you talk? If it hurts to talk you don't have to!" I realised she was crying because I was hurt "I-" I tried to talk but it turned in to a blood curdling scream. I held in the more tears that were coming, I had to be the strong one for their sake I just gave them a look that said I'll-be-fine and they all nodded still crying. I watched them as they cried theirselves to sleep and as they slept, I made sure to not fall to sleep just incase something happened. Luckily they had a clock down here it was 9:20, I had been awake for 18 hours, and it seems like the liquid they gave me worked better than the chlorophine they used on them so who knows how long I was out, I planned to try and ask them when they woke up not knowing how to though. Miki stirred and I tried to say Miki "Ikik?" she looked at me a little confused, her eye's were red and puffy in a cracked voice she had said "Did you try to say my name?" "mm" "Hai?'' "How ong uhs I asee ho?" she thought about what I was trying to say "How long was you asleep for?" I was so happy she was smart "mm" "Well I woke up a couple of minutes before we pulled up her everyone else was awake before me. When we got down here I noticed the clock said 3:16, it was Ran's turn to dance when we got took, so we got took around 8, in other words you were asleep for about 7 hours and 16 minutes. Why?" "e have in here hor aout 25 hours." again she took a moment to translate "We've been her for about 25 hours." her eyes closed and she began crying again "We 4 live together so no one is expecting us, do you have anyone.'' "mm" I said enthusiastically her eyes lit up "How many people?" I couldn't help myself I exploded with joy "FOUR!" and another scream filled the room but I wouldn't let myself cry she looked at with a mixture of happiness and sadness "Hopefully we get out of this soon." The door swung open again and their were more voices this time "I punched one in the jaw it's broken." "Ok then we'll have to be careful with that one." they stopped talking "Alright, Joe you get that one" he was talking to the man who punched me and pointing at Dia "Derrick you get that one" pointing down the middle at Ran he then looked at me with a smile that looked like he was fixing to eat me "I get her, we'll decide who gets the leftovers when were done." as they approached Dia, Ran, and I, I felt fear and rage build inside me I wasn't paying attention to the man who was already trying to unbutton my bra but instead at the knives the men were using to cut off Dia and Rans underwear and bra. "Before you stick it in them check if there cherry has been popped." the men nodded both men finally got there bras off and Joe began playing with Dia's boobs "Were lucky all of them are C cups." Joe said while laughing a horrible laugh while squeezing both of her boobs the other man Derrick He licked Ran's stomach and began working on covering her with hickies when I looked back to mine he had just gotten my bra off "You should have told me it was in the front." I looked at him "Orry" "Oh yeah I'm sorry about that." he bent down and began sucking on my nipple I gasped, I looked back to the others when I saw him going down to finger her, that's when I lost it, I broke both hand cuffs that were holding me to the bed and kicked him in his rather large erection when he screamed the others looked at me I had pushed him off of me, I grabbed Miki's hand and broke the cuffs she yelped and did the same with our feet "I'm sorry." I screamed and turned it into a war cry as I jumped on top of the men knocking them off the bed when I stood up to grab something to knock them out I made a point in stepping on their also rather large erections but that wasn't very smart both grabbed each leg and tripped me one standing up as I fell on the to the other, the one that got up grabbed my ankle and put all his pressure on my upper calf while pulling my leg back in till a bone chilling crack echoed through the room and a scream that loudened because of the pain in my jaw followed after. I grabbed him by his ankle and swung him to the ground feeling like being a super freak wasn't a bad thing for the first time in my life I stood up leaning all my weight on to my good leg and stumble over breath taking pain in each step I took, I grabbed the clock and hit each upside the head with it in till the were both asleep when I was fixing to help them out of their cuffs I heard a gasp and then someone yell "AMU LOOK OUT!" I felt a sharp pain in my upper back "That wasn't very nice." the knife that had pierced me was tooken out and put in my lower back I let out another gasp and then turned around feel the knife slice me as I moved I lifted the clock and hit him with all my might he flew back and hit the wall. I stumbled over to him blood pouring out of me feeling around his pockets I found a phone and keys knowing I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone I stumbled back to Miki, Ran, Su and Dia I fumbled with the keys and locks in till I found the right one I unlocked all of them buttoning my bra back together when we got out of the basement I locked the door. On the table were our clothes and belongings all of our cash was separated and obviously had been counted. Doing my best to hide my pain I stumbled over to my clothes and threw them their's "When uh et ressed call ine un un." "What?" I looked at Miki "When you get dressed call 911." just as I had said she called 911 I let them walk out to get the address while I stayed inside so I could relax and watch the basement. They quickly came into make sure I was okay. "This is actually a really nice house." we all nodded in agreement The sofa's were white with A big flat screen TV hanging on the wall the kitchen was quite big and the house was two story's, not but 3 minutes after we called the police were here. When they came in I tried to walk over to them but collapsed and blacked out.

**'Ikuto'**

We burst in and found nothing but a meth lab the police were extremely happy with their catch but wewere only disappointed we had no clue where Amu had went or if she was even alive. I couldn't stand I think I have feelings for her and now she's missing and I don't even know if she was alive. I fell to my knees ready to cry just like Yaya, Utau and Rima ready to give up hope. A cop had walked in in a hurry "WE'VE FOUND THEM 4 ARE AT THE STATION AND ONE'S AT THE HOSPITAL!" He had yelled it victoriously and loudly to spread it through the beat down house. All of us looked at the each other and I looked at the officer "Which one's in the hospital?" He went back outside and only moments later came back in "They said her name was Amu Kahagi." I flew past him into my car the others were quickly behind me be for speeding away I had asked him a question "Which hospital?" he looked over his should "Seiyo hospital." with that I went much over the speed limit all cop's were either busy with the drug bust or where they found Amu and the others.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews : Silvermoon012, Ikuto and Amu together 4ever, and thanks for following: Silvermoon012, God Fenrir, Haruhi-chanXD, NevaehAngel, Paichan33, Natsu71361, and XxmidnightssexynessxX,. Chapter 7 may be out tomorrow or the next day. Favorite, Follow, and Review, It would really help me motivate me since this is my very first story. Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, and sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**'Ikuto'**

The moment I stepped in I was yelling across the room to the woman at the front desk "Ma'am where is Amu Kahagi." realizing the hurry and worry in his voice she immediately search her up "I'm sorry sir she's in intensive care no visitor's." "How long?" "I could not guess." "Can you tell what's wrong with her?" she looked at the computer screen and her eye's widened and lowered again "I'm sorry she has not released that to the public and on here she has no family so I cannot tell you." when hearing this news I took out my phone and dialed the principal - also my uncle -"Tsukasa, get down here with whoever can get us in with Amu." "YOU FOUND HER AND YOU WAIT TILL YOUR AT THE HOSPITAL TO CALL ME!" he sounded beyond angry "WELL I WAS KIND OF IN A RUSH!" I retorted he sighed " It can't be helped now were on our way now." the man on the other end hung up. turning back around to the confused lady at the counter looking at her name tag "Lulu?" "Hai." she said questionably "Can you give me a update on her status every 30 minutes "Hai." she bowed. "I'll need your name." "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

**'Lulu'**

The man Ikuto sat down in front of her with 3 other people all girls waiting for more people to come. This girl Amu was popular...I liked that...She also lived in a big building I passed everyday... I also liked that...she must be really rich to live in that building...I really liked that...but the thing I liked most of all was the boy in a frantic over I've decided my new victim. But what I didn't get was if she was so cool why was she in such bad condition? Broken jaw, stabbed 1 time, a slash through her back, a broken arm, and leg. What had happened to her? Happy at the fact I worked at a Hospital I sat down and began doing some research.

Having had dozed off I was startled by the worried Tsukasa "What time is it?" "10:18." the girl must have not wanted awake Ikuto he had been asleep for almost 50 minutes "Where's Amu?" the worried man said it to fast I almost couldn't have understood it "Hold on" I walked over to the counter "Hey Lulu where is she?" the woman didn't even look away from her computer screen to know who it was and who they were asking for "She's in her own room in the ER, but visiting hours are over only family members are allowed in now." I was fixing to protest when a man came over "Excuse me I'm Amu's therapist and these people live with her in till her treatment is done, so basically for now they are her family." I looked at the therapist with a little shock "I understand let me get the head of nurse's." only taking a few minutes to get back, the nurse lead us to Amu's room. Running in ahead of everyone Yaya dropped to her knees at the sight.

**'Yaya'**

I couldn't believe my eye's. Amu was hooked up to a heart monitor and one of those air breather things I couldn't remember the name off now because I was to busy crying. Her jaw was stitched and tied down her leg was in a cast. Managing to crawl over to her clipboard to see any injures unnoticeable at first sight I read: Broken jaw, arm, and leg, one 3 inch deep stab, and one 3 inch deep 8 inch long gash both in her back. I dropped the clip board the moment Ikuto came in. I cupped my face in my hands and cried. Ikuto came and stood by me picking up the clip board, after reading it he passed it around to everyone. He helped me up and sat me by the crying Rima who was curled up against the Nagihiko who had just been passed the clipboard he held onto Rima and passed the clipboard to Utau who happened to be sitting by Kukai when she read it she passed it to him and without being able to help herself she buried her face into his shoulder after reading the clipboard and giving it to Tsukasa who read it with the therapist he held Utaus head. Ikuto sat beside Amu watching as a nurse came in to the room changing out Amu's blood transfer bag she had said something but I wasn't listening. When the woman left I pulled a chair up to the other side of Amu's bed.

**'Ikuto'**

After looking at the clip board and helping Yaya out. I was surprised I didn't collapse to the floor and break out crying. Instead I pulled up a chair and sat beside her watching the machine help her breath. A nurse came to change out Amu's blood bags "Doctor Kazuomi will be in soon." I nodded. I noticed Yaya to busy crying and looking at Amu to hear what she said. When the nurse left Yaya pulled up a chair by Amu and grab her unbroken hand. Only a few moment's after the nurse left a rather old man came in the room "I'm Dr. Kazuomi." looking at the man I asked "Besides her wounds will Amu be okay?" "Well... she lost a lot of blood, and maybe in a coma." Ikuto fell to his knees but didn't cry or scream he just sat there. After a moment he stood back up and sat by Amu "Utau, Rima go home and get some clothes were going to be staying here in till Amu wakes up in less you wanna stay home but bring me back clothes for sure." Yaya nodded and sniffed "Bring back Yaya clothes too." Rima still to busy crying Utau nodded for her "Me and Rima will stay too." looking up at Kukai she gave him her keys "Here you go get clothes for Ikuto with Naghiko I'll have Il and El meet you up their so you don't have to go through our drawers." both boys nodded and got up to leave seeing Yaya to busy focusing on Amu I watched Utau and Rima comfort each other. Following Yaya's example I grabbed Amu's casted arm and laid my head on it letting sleep take me away further this time.

**'Naghiko'**

We mainly drove in silence besides the music. As promised Il and El stood in front of the building quarreling again "Hey, Il, Hey,El." Il looked at me "Good morning." I looked at my watch it was already 12:36 "See El I told you this was the right building ." "Shut it Il." she snapped like a Demon would to an Angel. "Lets go me and Il will get the girls clothes. Kukai get Ikuto's clothes, Nagi get his bathroom supplies." I looked at "Aye, aye captain." she rolled her eyes while Kukai laughed and with that we split up to get what we were suppose to. I told Il to keep a close eye on El to make sure she didn't take anything else, she understood. I was putting the last of Ikuto's things in one of his small suitcase I looked at the my list: Shaving cream and after shave: Check. Razor: Check. Shampoo and 2 bottles of Conditioner: Check. Toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash: Check. Brush, comb, hair dryer, straightener, gel, and hairspray: Check. Ikuto must really love his hair. When I finished in his bathroom I went in to see Kukai debating over a couple of outfits "Why not just get him all his clothes, we don't know how long he will be there." "Because I don't want him to be wearing gay stuff like this 'Free Hugs' shirt we she wakes up." he said while throwing in a couple of shirts and pants "But I did get all of his under wear, socks and shoes." I rolled my eyes.

A couple of hours later with 10 bags in our back, me and Kukai went back to the hospital and Il and El went home. When we got to the room no one was there, my phone went off "Hello?" "Hey, Nagi its Rima were in room 234 on the 5th floor." "Oh, okay." we traveled to the 5th floor and when we got the room we understood why they were moved. The room was huge Amu was hooked up in a new bed and there was 4 other bed's with 2 dresser's. Rima walked up to me and hugged me "The doctor came in shortly after you left and said she was in a coma caused by blood lost and so she might not wake up for a while, thank you for going to get clothes." I hugged her back with my 1 free hand "Your welcome, did he say how long she may be asleep?" "He couldn't estimate." I could feel her crying again, then the heart monitor stopped beeping and only made a long sound.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews : Silvermoon012, Ikuto and Amu together 4ever, and thanks for following: Silvermoon012, God Fenrir, Haruhi-chanXD, NevaehAngel, Paichan33, Natsu71361, and XxmidnightssexynessxX,. Chapter 7 may be out tomorrow or the next day. Favorite, Follow, and Review, It would really help me motivate me since this is my very first story. Thanks for reading. Also thank you **

**Lokiragnerok my bestfriend**


	8. Chapter 7

**To begin I would just like to apologize for the late post AND the shortness of this chapter. I would like to thank 521 for being the very first person to follow and favorite me as an author but also for favoring and following my story and I would like to think Lunabat666 for also following and favoring my story and last but especially not least Thank you MewMewCloud for being the only one since I last posted to review. Although I hate to do this I have to admit that I do not own Shugo Chara BUT I do own the story line. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**'Ikuto'**

When I heard the sound I felt sad for those people but a few seconds after I thought that, my blood ran cold as I heard them say on the intercom "CODE RED ROOM 234." 3 doctor's ran in and 2 nurse. One doctor yelled " Prepare the defibulator." then a nurse dragged out a small machine with plastic handles and thick flat metal bottoms the doctor quickly grabbed them and rubbed them together while yelling "CLEAR." and pressing it against her chest sending electricity through her making her flail. The heart monitor still wouldn't beat "CLEAR." I was on my knees by Yaya trying not to freak like she was. When the heart monitor began beep relief ran through me like a race car speeding through a finish line but Yaya was still freaking out Rima and Utau took her to her bed and helped her go to sleep. "One of us should stay up just in case she wakes up." Utau said while looking at me with concern "I'll do it." and with that they went to sleep. It had been an hour since they went to sleep decided to lay down and rest my eyes. But I was startled by a scream.

**'Amu'**

I opened my eye's and saw nothing but darkness I held my hand to my face and my pale white skin seemed to be working like a glow stick. I swung my head around looking for a light to head towards but when I did I almost died "MY HAIR!" I had accidentally screamed. It was pink again, when I was 10 the kids began picking on me about my pink hair so I had bought dye and dyed it the blackish brown it is now, I repeat this every month. Now it's all of a sudden back to pink, at least it's still long. I looked down to see I was wearing nothing but know one was around to see so I didn't really care that much. I had a feeling that if I just kept walking I would soon end up seeing light, so I did. Soon after I started walking I saw light I began running, when I finally made it to the light it was so bright I couldn't see into when I finally gathered the courage to step inside I had a falling sensation but instead of landing on my back I was still standing. When I turned around to look for the door that lead to the darkness only to find somehow it was on the door. When I looked up there was two people I never had thought I would see again "Mom...Dad?" it was them, the ones who took me in when I was abandoned. " But aren't you d-" pain hit me in my back when I turned to look at it, I saw to bulges starting to rip through the long, white, silky dress I was all of sudden wearing. "W-What is this?" "You need to go back, quickly, it's not your time yet." "But, I don't want to go back to the darkness" tears started swelling in my eye's "It's so lonely." I grabbed their out-stretched hands "Then don't let it be." All of sudden the pain in my back was gone and a gust of wind pushed me closer to the door "Its time." They began pulling me closer and finally another gust of wind blow me into the darkness, I felt the falling feeling again but it didn't stop I just kept going farther and farther from the light, screaming and crying. I shot up and opened my eye's, not that it mattered I couldn't see anything because my tears and I had no contacts in. I tried to get up but pain shot through me throwing me back down.

**'Ikuto'**

I flew up and ran beside her "AMU, YOUR OKAY!" I grabbed her shoulders and held her down as she struggled against me "Your fine." I whispered as I hugged her "Shhhh" I had woken up the girls while yelling at Amu to calm down. They all shot pass me pushing me out-of-the-way "AMU!" they had said in union "Where are my contacts." she had said while rubbing the tears out of her eye's, when she opened them we all gasped "W-what?" she was still stuttering "Your eyes are so beautiful!" I had said because they were still shocked and staring at her honey golden orbs. She had blushed, and then her stomach growled which mad her blush deepen. Luckily the nurse walked in at that moment. I had to exit the room so they could remove some of the chords, about 10 minutes later the nurse came out and I went back in Amu was crawling back in bed with the help of Yaya, Utaua, and Rima. "Why did you need to get up?" I asked a little worried "Well she needed to change my bandages and I needed to use the restroom, is that okay?" she said sarcastically "I'm sorry to worry." "No, I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." "No, no it's okay." "Great now that you guy's made up we need to get the guy's since Nagi's car broke down and Il and El don't own a rid, we will be back in a while will y'all be okay?" "Yes we will be fine y'all go, okay." and with that they left. I laid down on my bed and watched her drift off to sleep "Hey Amu," "Hai?" she said in a cute sleepy voice "can I lay down with you I kinda don't want to let you out of my sight." her face became pink "Okay." and with that I got up laid down beside her, being careful of her back I wrapped my arms around her and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**To begin I would just like to apologize for the late post AND the shortness of this chapter. I would like to thank 521 for being the very first person to follow and favorite me as an author but also for favoring and following my story and I would like to think Lunabat666 for also following and favoring my story and last but especially not least Thank you MewMewCloud for being the only one since I last posted to review. Although I hate to do this I have to admit that I do not own Shugo Chara BUT I do own the story line. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so for now on mostly posting on Friday-Sunday. New story Favorite and Followers Entirety, Natsu713160, and AmutoMisui and New Author Favorite and Follower Entirety and AmutoMisui **

**Thank you very much.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter got sick and was busy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Shugo chara**

**Please Follow, Favorite, Review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**'Amu'**

I opened my eye's to only be shocked by a very close Ikuto face. I felt my cheeks warm up, when I went to sit up I saw many blurry faces and felt a sharp pain in my back I immediately laid back down "Where are my contacts?" "About that... we didn't want to rummage through your stuff so we just grabbed your glasses because they were just out in the open." I felt around on the night stand and sure enough there they were the most embarrassing things I own, When I put them on the room became clear to me and there was a lot more people than I knew in the room, I had to blink for my eyes to adjust to the brightness coming in through the window "What time is?" feeling my cheeks heat up while they stared at me "What is it?" all of a sudden Yaya jumped at me "AMU!" tears starting pouring down her face she grabbed me and pulled me up for a hug I cried out and she immediately stopped she gasped "YAYA IS SO SORRY!" she said in between sobs "It's ok." feeling a sharp pain in my jaw I remembered the events of that day, now that I had remembered I could feel the bandage holding my jaws closed and stitches of where the bon came out, I saw the cast on my leg and the old cast on my arm, finally the new part of me, came clear I was wearing some baggie gym shorts but no shirt my chest and stomach were bandage tightly so no one could see any skin besides my shoulders. "Who are all of you?" I asked simply to the people behind Utau and Rima "Im Daichi, A friend of Kukai's and the deputy." "And I'm Kukai the sheriff who was working on your case and a close friend of Ikuto's." "I'm Pepe! Yaya's friend." "I'm Nagihiko Rima's boyfriend and this is my friend Rhythm." Rhythm raised his hand and made a peace sign "Yo." "I'm his sister Temari and Nadeshiko's friend." "I'm Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's older twin." "Thank you , all so much for helping look for Dia and- WAIT WHERE'S DIA AND THE OTHERS?" every one jumped at her sudden out burst " Calm down, last we heard they were at the station." I looked to see Ikuto sitting up." my eyes softened with relief "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

**'Ikuto'**

She looked at me surprised then relief shown in her honey golden eyes that had glasses covering them. The glasses made her unbelievably cute. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "It's fine maybe I'll get another goodnight sleep with you tonight." I looked to see her reaction but she was talking to Yaya now " HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!" I said in a childish way everyone laughed except her she only had a straight face on. A nurse came into the room "Oh my, your awake let me get the doctor moments later she came back with a doctor after doing basic test's he concluded she should stay in one more week and then you may go back home. Leaving the nurse to take out all of Amu's tubes and let her take a bath we stepped out. As expected I was bombarded with questions " What did you two do?" "Do you like her?" "How was sleeping with her?" the last question was from Kukai "Nothing. No. Idiot." I pointed at Utau when I said nothing and was lying when I pointed at Yaya and said no but I'm pretty sure she saw through me unlike the other's. When I came to Kukai's question I hit him on the while answering with idiot. About 30 minutes of silent boringness the nurse came out with the equipment and rolling a garbage bin. When we walked inside Amu had clean bandages and her hair was still damp when I got closer I was a little shocked by what I saw "Hey, Amu why is the top if your scalp pink?" her eyes widened and she quickly answered "Must be the sun." "Oh." I said not believing one word of it.

**'Amu'**

I could see the skepticism in his eye's he wasn't believing me if I didn't change the topic soon, they might find out my secret. I need to dye my hair again soon. Luckily the principal of my school came in "AMU YOUR AWAKE" he yelled and turned to Ikuto "LAST TIME YOU DON'T ALL INTILL YOUR AT THE HOSPITAL NOW YOU DONT CALL AT ALL?" "Sorry." He said with a bored expression "YOUR OBVIUOUSLY NOT! Anyway I brung your class papers, luckily yours too Amu and some extra textbooks." I reached out for them and immediately started working on them. Everbody just stared at me when I handed them back to him "You didn't have to do them now." "They were easy." I didn't even need a textbook for those. I tried sitting up but failed when I screamed and fell back down Ikuto and the others ran to me "Hold on let me help." they had said it in perfect union "I'm fine, I'm fine." I pressed the button that made the bed go up "Much better." a nurse came back in with food "Here you go." "Thanks.".

I was now alone in the room, when I heard footsteps entering my room "Oh, hey Mr. Tsumungu [A/N Tsumungu is the therapist.]" my eyes widened when I saw who was with them Dia , Ran, Miki, and Su. Also some other guy I didn't know "DIA, MIKI, SU, RAN YOUR ALL OKAY THANK GOD!" "Were okay thanks to you but you're in here because of us-" "No, I'm in here because I decided I didn't want y'all or me to die." "Well these girls will be staying with you and so will my good friend Tadaese." "I don't have that much room in my apartment." "I know that's why for you, you 4, and Tadese's healing purpose we will be buying a home for you!" I was filled to the brim with shock "But, have you done that before? What about the others?" "No, but you bunch are very special. The other's they can live with you, the place we have bought is very ... big. The purpose of this is not only so you can heal each other but for extra security as well." he quickly silenced himself " Extra... security?" he sighed "We weren't goign to tell y'all but we fear they weren't only kidnapping you to rape you but ... they may have been running a business in the black market." My face probaly looked the same as Miki, Ran, Su and Dia's mouth opened and eye's wide "And so we might still be in danger?" he rubbed his eye's "Yes.". I explained the situation to everyone and the rest of the week went by quite slowly and boring I finally convinced Ikuto to go home with the others and pack but he of course made a nurse stay with me every time they left. He and the others were being very protective and as usual quite annoying. Finally I got out, of the hospital with order to come back in 4 months to get my casts removed and a check up on my stab wounds unless they seem infected. I guess you could say I was partly excited to see the new house but I'll never say it aloud, when we finally got to the house I was so surprised.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for now on mostly posting on Friday-Sunday. New story Favorite and Followers Entirety, Natsu713160, and AmutoMisui and New Author Favorite and Follower Entirety and AmutoMisui **

**Thank you very much.**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter got sick and was busy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Shugo chara**

**Please Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so first no one else has Faved or Followed and no Reviews. I've given up on posting on schedule and I'm going to post two new story's tomorrow The beast's and Elven. Yes, I do know Elven is not a word. So from there on I'll be posting 1 chapter for 1 story each week. I apologize for posting so late but I've had writers block. I maybe posting a Lemon scene in the next two chapters. **

**Also, thanks to one of my favorite writers on here I've realized the way I change point of views so quickly and sometimes put dialogue after dialogue is quite confusing so I'm working on that. I'll also be making sure my spelling is better from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**'Lulu'**

Dear diary,

I had done a bit more research when she left only to find she was moving in with more people. Lucky for me she was hurt mostly because the 'Side business' I work for got an order from one of their business partners for her. So now I can get her to him, get paid, and take her new home, friends, and even her boyfriend. Just thinking about get's my curly blonde hair fizzy.

Love, Lulu

**'Amu'**

My eye's probably almost popped out of my head. When he said big I thought he meant a two-story house. But not a 3 story, 15 bedroom 3 of which are master bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 3 living rooms. Each floor was like its own house, with 5 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms on each floor, own living room and kitchen's, too. It's to bad I was so tired or I would have force them to roll me around the house for a tour. "There's even an elevator!" I couldn't believe It "Did he buy a hotel? I mean it's right by the beach, too." my question had made Utah and the others giggled while Ikuto just chuckled "Well, he said as long as we pay the bills. We can keep it." I was so ecstatic I almost smiled. as we reached the third floor which they gave to me and Tadaese. I began to feel to drowsy, it got hard to keep my eye's open so I let sleep take me away.

I woke up in my wonderful new room It was black, with skull sticker's as the wallpaper and everything was pitch dark. As I went to stand I realized my arm that is broken is chained to the head-board just like in that basement when I looked to see what my other arm is chained to I screamed a blood curdling scream that just went higher at the pain in my jaw. Lying next to me was 4 skeletons one with blue hair, one with pink hair, one with blonde hair, and one with orange hair "N-No, I-It was j-just a d-d-dream?" they were all dead. I didn't save them? We weren't living together? out of the corner of my eye I saw something move I whipped my head around to see him the man who had stabbed me and ordered them to kidnap us "N-NO!" he had a sadistic grin on his face as he walked over to me and bent down to get next to my ear "Your mine now.". I felt a sharp pain in my back and warmth flooding around me. My eye's opened as quick as I sat up. I was on the ground in a pool of blood. I must have had a nightmare, and rolled off the bed, causing my wounds to open a little. But there was so much blood I stood up and almost screamed at the pain in my back but my jaw was in too much pain to even think about moving it. I waddled my way to the bathroom, the cast making it hard to move. I grabbed the bottle of extra strength pain killers my doctor gave me.

It was the same nightmare but longer this time I felt his hands grope me just like before. I sat up screaming and crying I immediately stopped once I realized where I was. It had been three days since the first time I had that nightmare and it got longer and worse every time. This was the first time I actually woke up screaming and crying, I hadn't slept but maybe two hours in the last 3 days but for my sake I won't let anyone notice it, they would just bother me about it. I would never be alone. I walked out of my room to get some food, my tiredness just made my casted leg heavier I had to drag it. I open the fridge and grabbed a pickle, I heard Tadaese come out of his room, so I brought my sleeve down to cover my newly wrapped arm. I couldn't let anyone see my new scars. I grabbed a napkin and a fork, using a fork to pluck one of the pickles out and setting it down on the napkin I turned around to put the fork in the sink when some one grabbed my hand I jumped and the fork fell to the ground I flinched because my cuts are where I was grabbed. I looked up to see a golden eye peeking at me through blonde hair his glare was staring right through me and I felt the same fear as I do when I have the nightmare. "T-Tad-" he squeezed my arm and bent down close to my face while tilting his head making my cheeks heat up "First, please stop doing this" he squeezed my arm again "second, try to get some more sleep your looking pale" he said while cupping my face with his free hand "finally, these are my pickles." he chuckled while standing back up, turning around and ate the pickle I had got, my face got redder but not because I was blushing "HEY THAT WAS THE BIGGEST PICKLE!" out of no where a voice whispered in my ear from behind me "Mine's bigger." I spun around to be nose to nose with Ikuto I hopped back surprised by his closeness to land right in the chest of Tadaese I whipped around to find I couldn't move back I looked up to see the two boys standing nose to nose practically squashing me to death I wiggled my way to the side and finally made my way out I crawled back to my room.

**'Ikuto'**

I came up stairs to check on Amu and make sure she wasn't bleeding like the other day only to find this Tadaese guy leaning in like he was fixing to kiss my Amu. When she jumped into his chest I couldn't control the jealousy I got so close I could feel her squirming in between us and I could feel his breath when I was sure she was out the room I couldn't help but say "What were you and Amu doing?" he smirked and I wanted to punch him as hard as I could "Why? it's obvious you aren't dating her." I grabbed the collar of his shirt "Touch her again and I will hurt you." his glare deepened, but he just swiped my hand away and walked back to his room.

I opened the door to see her laying on her bed, with her eye's closed. How could she be asleep already? As I went over to wake her up she sat up with tears in her eye's screaming. I jumped back as she covered her mouth and looked at me with nothing but fear. "I didn't mean to scare you." I said letting my sweat drop "I'm sorry" she looked like she was going to scream again "I ... just had a nightmare." she wiped away the tears "It's fine... if you need to talk-" she had cut me off "It's okay I'm gonna go take a shower." she jumped up and ran off. Making me quite confused.

**'Amu'**

That was an awkward conversation. I had to get away so I said I was going to take a shower. Maybe a hot shower would help me sleep. As I stepped in the shower with my cast tightly tied in a trash bag and arm in a small plastic bag the war water hit my wounds on my back and I completely relaxed. As I washed the soap off my body the room began spinning, I stumbled in till I reached the wall. I fell to my knee's as everything got darker, the last thing I heard was the door opening and someone yelling my name and then the world went numb and quiet.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading my story and no one has said it suck yet!**

**Okay so first no one else has Faved or Followed and no Reviews. I've given up on posting on schedule and I'm going to post two new story's tomorrow The beast's and Elven. Yes, I do know Elven is not a word. So from there on I'll be posting 1 chapter for 1 story each week. I apologize for posting so late but I've had writers block. I maybe posting a Lemon scene in the next two chapters. **

**Also, thanks to one of my favorite writers on here I've realized the way I change point of views so quickly and sometimes put dialogue after dialogue is quite confusing so I'm working on that. I'll also be making sure my spelling is better from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Fair warning, there is a RimaxNagi lemon in here it's the first two paragraphs, Just saying I warned you. But it's not to descriptive , saving the good one for Amuto. Sorry for the short chapter after 3 weeks, but in my defense school started and I have all Adv. classes. I have to get up at 5 and get home at 2 But I can't post things till 12-5 so you see how this is difficult on my end? Anyway, thanks for reviewing God Fenrir, Thanks for following xxxxXAmUtOXxxxx and MewMewCloud for following and Favoring **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**'Rima'**

"Nagi, what are you doing here?" I looked at him as we entered my room before sitting down he turned and locked my door, as he sat on my bed he grabbed my arm pulling me down on to my bed, when I opened my eye's, my usual blank expression became surprised with a blush. He was hovering over me holding my hands over my head with one hand and pulling my waist up with his other hand. With a smirk on his face he leaned down and stopped just before touching my lips "I'm here to see you, of course." closing the gap in between our lips, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he immediately began exploring the familiar territory. We finally broke for air, as I gasped he smirked "Rima-Koi," he whispered in my ear seductively "there's so many clothes on you, aren't you hot?" I joined his smirk, in a blink of his eye, my shirt was laying on the ground and I was standing up walking towards my radio I turned it on and smirked at my luck, I started singing along with the song as I swayed my hips side to side while slowly pushing down my pant's being sure to leave my underwear on "Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down, on the sidewalk." I began moving my hips faster as I kicked the pants away from me " I won't go in till you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rock at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight." I twirled over to him and pulled him of the bed, still rocking my hips, I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground "Lace up your shoes" he sung the chorus 'Ayo ayo' "Here's how we do, run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance, don't tell your heart, don't say were not meant to be, run baby run, forever will be you and me." at this point I had his pants of and pushed on my bed "Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting wishing, wanting, your for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul good bye." I slowly , made my way over and was unbuttoning my bra I threw it to the side and began sliding down my underwear also throwing it to the side, he did the same with his underwear, by now he had a rather large erection "Check yes Juliet, here's the count down" he stood up getting ready for whats next "3, 2, 1, now jump in my arms now," I sprang on to him, and immediately kissed him he turned around and gently laid me on the bed.

**'Nagi'**

I laid her in front of me and walked over to my pants, reaching in to my pockets, I pulled out a condom and slipped it on, walking back over to her I crawled on top of her, leaning down I kissed her, entering her slowly, she moaned in my mouth, and arched her back. I was all the way in now, I pulled out and entered all the way fast and harder she moaned again "Your still so tight." I said while leaning into kiss her again, I did again faster and harder only hitting the one spot she couldn't, help but scream when touched, her walls clamped down on me, she gasped for air. I leaned down to her ear "My turn." she looked at me with confusion only for a second, then realized what I meant "B-but Nagi, it hurts the way you like it." I flipped her over and put her hand behind her back with her ass in the air I quickly entered her "But, I helped you." and began pounding in her viciously, her moans of pleasure mixed with whimper's of pain making me go faster, I leaned forward, letting my hands feel up her naked body in till I go to her C cup breast, cupping them as I beat in faster, sweat dripping from me onto her already sweaty body, I was escalating and ready to cum, her walls clamped down on me again as I came. We got under the cover's and cuddled the radio long ago changed songs. " Rima?" she looked up at me "Yes?" I looked at her golden eyes "Do you regret running away with me? " she snuggled closer "No, if I did that song wouldn't be my favorite." I, happily, closed my eye's and let sleep take me away.

**'Tadaese'**

This girl, always causing trouble. I heard something hit the ground and with the condition she was in anyone would worry. So I barged in to see her laying on the ground. "AMU?" I ran over and picked her up, not caring that she was naked and ran to her room. After I layed her down I treated her cut wounds and put on a night dress I found in her closet, as soon as I cover her up she began to toss and turn she screamed and shot up like an arrow. I stood up quickly, she looked around the room in confusion, then saw me and realization hit her. She slowly stood up and fell to the floor I ran over "I'm fine." she said as she stood up and bowed to me "Thank you very much, but please tell no one of this, and I'm sorry about all the trouble I gave you." I leaned in close to her "If your sorry, stop that," I said pointing at the bandages "and start sleeping better." I was fixing to step back, but lost my balance and fell forward. She ended being knocked down under me, with my hands placed on either side of her head. I saw her amazing strawberry pink blush bloom on her face and couldn't help but become aroused, I felt my pants tighten as I got a good look of her. She laid down, blackish, yet surprisingly pink, hair spread around her shoulders, two buttons undone at the top to show the valley between her rather large mounds, since I didn't take the time to dry her off, the white and damp dress became practically see through. I was leaning down to kiss her, when suddenly, a very frantic Ikuto burst through the door. When he saw the position we were in the angriest look over took his features. I looked down to see a teary Amu, probably from the nightmare, I looked back to Ikuto, but he doesn't know that, I thought. He started walking toward me.


End file.
